


And I've Always Belonged To You

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Through the Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max was 17 and Carlos was 20 when they first met each other. And the rest was history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I've Always Belonged To You

_**Max was 17 and Carlos was 20 when they first really met each other**_

The prospect of the two of them being teammates in Formula 1 the next year is becoming more real. With Carlos ultimately clinching the Formula Renault 3.5 title, proving that he's ready for his big break, all eyes turn on him to fill the seat that Daniil will leave. Max was just waiting for the season to end to claim his drive. Already been announced half-way through the season and causing a lot of buzz with his age but he was more than ready to prove them wrong. 

It was during the final race of the 2014 season when they first sat down together and started really getting to know each other. What they like outside of racing, talking about girls and how their fathers influenced their careers. They parted that weekend with the knowledge that they can now call the other their friend and a few weeks later they would learn that they would be know to the rest of the world as teammates. 

 

_**Max was 18 and Carlos was 21 when they first realized that they were more than teammates.** _

They don't really know who started it but it almost became second nature to them to just randomly call the other whenever they felt like it. It was highly unusual for teammates to do this but they both know that they're actually friends so it doesn't bother them. 

"I miss you" Max says down the line with a sigh. As if it was the most natural thing to say to his teammate. He can hear Carlos' breath hitch from the other side of the phone. "I miss you too, Maxy" he says. And they both shared the comfortable silence that followed. Nothing need more be said. It was as simple as that. 

 

_**Max was 19 and Carlos was 22 when they first kissed.** _

Instead of some big party, Max decided that he just wanted to spend his birthday with some of the guys. Max, Carlos, Pierre and Daniil where walking down the streets of London going from one pub to another. It wasn't for them to get pissed drunk but more of seeing how the city comes to life once the sun sets.

It was after visiting the fifth pub did Pierre and Daniil taped out and told them that they can't handle anymore drinking. They walk the two back to the hotel where they were staying at as Max was staying over with Carlos at his flat. "Are you drunk?" Carlos asks out of the blue as they walk towards the direction of his apartment. "Not really." Max says. Carlos stops his walking and turns towards Max to give him a smile. "Good. Now come on. I know a place where we can get some churros." Carlos grabs his hand and leads him down a few streets to a small lit up stall. They can smell the freshly fried dough before they can see them. The man behind the counter smiles brightly when he sees Carlos, a sign that he frequents the place, before he hands him a paper cone filled with the fried dough and a cup of thick, dark chocolate. Carlos talks to the man in rapid Spanish before he hands him a few notes and they give them a wave before they continue walking. Carlos takes a churro and dips it in the chocolate before he offers it to Max to take a bite. Max almost lets out a moan with how good the churro tasted. "Told you it was good." Carlos says as he finishes the rest of the pastry. "Mhmm, how did you even find that place?" Max asks as he reaches for another. "It's where I go when I get homesick. It always reminds of when I was a little boy." Carlos says with a soft smile. Max nods as they continue walking back to Carlos' flat. By the time that they make it back all of the churros is gone and Carlos is making Max drink the rest of the chocolate. "It's your birthday! You deserve something special!" Carlos jokes as he hands Max the cup. Max rolls his eyes before taking the offered cup and drinking the rest of the chocolate. Once he's finished Carlos chuckles at him as he moves forward closer to him. "You have chocolate all over your lips." Max tries to lick off the chocolate but he missed a few spots. "Let me help you." Carlos says, a little breathless before he moves forward and leans in to place a kiss at the corner of Max's lips. Max lets out a surprised gasp. "Carlos." Carlos moves away. "Tell me to stop if you don't want this." Carlos says before Max reaches out and presses their lips together. After a few moment with just their lips pressed together Max mumbles out "More" between their lips. Carlos wraps his arms around the younger man before he moves to give him a proper kiss. 

The break apart once they were out of breath. When they look at one another they both can see the other looking with a certain sparkle in their eyes. It was clear that they both wanted this. Carlos takes Max's hand as he unlocks the door to his flat. He gives Max a quick peck on the lips before he turns to lock the door. He then moves to wrap his arms behind Max before he whispers in his ear, "Happy Birthday, Maxy." 

 

_**Max was 19 and Carlos was 23 when they first said 'I love you.'** _

They spent the past year dancing around each other with their feelings for one another with all the racing going on around them. The stolen kisses and moments with one another would make anyone think that the two of them were just fooling around with each other. But the genuine looks of affection and care that they give each other makes it clear that its anything but that. 

It was the morning of Carlos's 23rd birthday and Max had flown in the night before from Belgium to spend the day with Carlos. It wasn't anything grand, it was just the two of them curled up in bed sharing small kisses and cuddling each other in bed. As Max gently strokes the side of the Spaniards face he can't help but shiver as he feels Carlos' fingers comb through his hair. "I think this is the best way I've woken up during my birthday, ever." Carlos says as he leans forward to give Max a kiss. "It's your birthday so you deserve the best." Max says with a teasing tone as he snuggles closer to Carlos who lets out a chuckle. Carlos moves a bit so that he can look at Max in the eye. "I love you, Max." He says with the most gentle and sincere voice he can muster up. Max couldn't help but break into a huge grin before he kisses Carlos with a passion that he didn't know he had. "I love you too. I love you so much." Max says when they break apart. 

They lost count how long they stayed in bed that day but it didn't matter. They could have been anywhere as long as they had each other, everything was perfect. 

 

_**Max was 22 and Carlos was 25 when they got separated.** _

They both knew that it was only a matter of time before one of them gets picked to drive for the main Red Bull team. What they didn't know was that instead of one of them going to Red Bull and the other staying at Toro Rosso, they didn't expect for one of them to jump to another team instead. 

Daniel has announced his intent to drive for Ferrari the next year and to be teammates with Sebastian once again. That only meant one thing for Max and Carlos. It was open season for the vacated Red Bull seat and they will do anything to be able to get it. 

At the end of the season, both of them have fought with their heart out on track. Both having finished in fourth place on more than one occasion, it looked to be a hard decision to make on paper. It was a week after the final race that Red Bull made the announcement that Carlos will be joining Daniil in the main team. It was a week later that Max announced his move to Mercedes to replace Rosberg. 

The week leading up to Max's departure from Toro Rosso was spent with a lot of arguing and yelling at each other. Max was saying how Carlos was all but handed the opportunity to win a championship while he gets stuck in the junior team until he either moves up or gets dropped by the team. Carlos arguing that he gave his all to deserve the opportunity given to him. 

After a few hours of arguing and awkward silence, Max couldn't take it any longer. He moves to sit next to Carlos who was on the sofa and wraps his arms around him. "I'm sorry." Max says. Carlos lets out a sight as he relaxes in Max's arms. "No. Its okay. We're racing drivers. We all want the same thing and we know that we'll all do what it takes to get what we want." Carlos says. "I'm proud of you. I love you, no matter what. That won't change no matter what happens." Max says as he moves to give Carlos a kiss. "I love you too. And I'm proud of you too." Carlos says. They both know that what they said was true but it doesn't change the fact that after years of racing each other as teammates, it was still a strange feeling to see each other in different teams. But as racing driver, it's all part of the game. As lovers, they were so close but so far apart. 

 

_**Max was 25 and Carlos was 28 when Max won his first race and Carlos finished 2nd** _

Max felt like he was floating from the adrenaline of winning. He did it. He finally did it. His first win. He climbs out of his car to stand on top of it and raise his hands up in the air. As he climbs down he notices the other Mercedes of his teammate, Pascal Wehrlein, park on the spot reserved for 3rd place. Pascal gives Max a quick hug before he proceeds to the cool down room. Max wasn't sure if he should follow or wait for Carlos to park his Red Bull in the 2nd place spot before he heads up. As he was making his move to go up Carlos finally slots in his Red Bull at his designated spot. Max moves so that he can greet his boyfriend as he climbs out of his car. The moment Carlos was out of his car he proceeds to give Max a friendly hug, they were still in front of hundreds of people and an army of cameras broadcasting world wide, so they had to keep things platonic looking. When Carlos pulls up his visor Max can clearly see how happy Carlos is with the way his eyes lit up with all the love he has for Max and Max was tempted to kiss him then and there. 

When they finally stumble into their hotel room, the scent of champagne and sweat still clinging on to their skin, it was a flurry of kisses and touches. The words _'I love you'_ and _'I'm so proud of you'_ being whispered to each other like prayers of comfort and love. It was amazing how they can both shed who they are on track once they're alone with each other. They were just Max and Carlos and that was all they needed. 

 

_**Max was 27 and Carlos was 30 when they both finally have one championship each.** _

After years of living under the shadow of his father's name and wanting to emulate his idol, Alonso, Carlos has finally done it. Carlos Sainz Jr, Formula 1 World Champion. 

Carlos was looking at his reflection in the mirror. It wasn't often that he had to wear a formal suit. He tries to straighten his tie when he feels Max wrap his arms around his waist from behind. Max finished 2nd in the championship that year after winning the title the year before. "Don't we look handsome?" Max asks with a teasing tone as he rests his chin on Carlos's shoulder. "You always look handsome to me." Carlos says, looking at Max's reflection in the mirror. Carlos's mind wanders back to years ago when they both attended the Autosport Award ceremony back in 2014. It was the first time that they've seen each other in suits and Carlos would be lying if he says that he didn't think of Max as handsome even back then. Now his mind drifts to a place where he sees both of them in suits but facing each other in front of their families and friends, making promises to share the rest of their life. _'Someday'_ , Carlos promises to himself. _Someday._

 

_**Max was 35 and Carlos was 38 when Carlos decided to retire.** _

Max and Carlos has just wrapped up another season in Formula 1. Max has just won his third title while Carlos finished third in the standings. 

It was strange. For the two of them to be considered the most experienced drivers on the grid when it was just like yesterday they were being called the youngest driver pairing in Formula 1. They were the ones who were around when Lewis Hamilton was dominating, when Sebastian Vettel managed to equal his tally of championships with his hero Michael Schumacher. They were the ones who watched and raced on as one by one the drivers that they looked up too during their early days started departing the sport that they all love. Carlos knew that his time in F1 was almost up. He wouldn't say that his time driving and racing cars is completely over but Formula 1 has always been a young man's game and he wasn't as young as he used to be. 

"What are you thinking about?" Max shakes him from his thoughts as he places a mug of coffee in front of him. Carlos takes the mug before looking at Max as he sits down beside him. "I'm thinking of retiring from F1." Carlos says as Max moves to snuggle next to Carlos. "Hmm." Max says as he takes a sip from his mug. "You're not mad?" Carlos asks he places his mug down on the table. "We're not really that young anymore, Carlitos. And I know that you still want to race in another category outside of F1 before you fully retire." Max says with a gentle voice. Carlos looks at Max with wide eyes, being taken completely by surprise with how understanding Max is at the moment but Max only smiles at him. "I love you." Carlos says. He doesn't know how he got lucky in life and ended up with Max but he'll be a fool if he let's him go. 

 

_**Max was 37 and Carlos was 40 when Carlos proposed to Max.** _

They weren't very fond of grand gestures. So when Carlos proposed to Max it was on a Saturday morning in December. They were wrapped up in blankets and in each others warmth in their bed. No one got down on one knee, there wasn't music playing or lit candles and roses scattered around. It was just the two of them in bed with Carlos running his fingers through Max's hair while sharing little kisses. "Will you marry me?" Carlos says with a gentle voice as he gazes lovingly into Max's eyes. "Yes." Max answers and it was as simple as that. 

They got married a month later. It wasn't a big ceremony, only those who mattered to the most were there to watch them share their vows and say _'I do'_ to each other. The entire ceremony was just like their relationship. Simple, uncomplicated and shows what kind of love they have for each other. 

The two of them have been together for so long that they kept on saying that it wouldn't really feel different from when they weren't married. The only difference now was that they can let the world know who they share the rest of their lives with. They can tell the world who owns their heart, to whom it always belonged to. 


End file.
